powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Hazardian Dappu
is one of the few survivors of planet Hazard, which was destroyed by the Bowzock. He is the keeper of the 'Kurumagic' (a pun on Kuruma (car) and Magic; also translated as "Carmagic") power that he inherits from his dying mother in hopes of finding the Carrangers and transforming them into the saviors of the universe. After the destruction of Hazard, he sneaks aboard the Bowzock's ship where he discovers the five who would be the Carranger on Earth just as President Gynamo had decided to make it the next planet to be destroyed by them to please Beauty Zonnette. Immediately after escaping from their ship, he arrives at the Pegasus Garage where the five destined rangers work and immediately gets to work making them into Earth's protectors by whatever means possible. The Carrangers' power is dependent on their friendship with Dappu: he is connected with the Carmagic and allows for the Carrangers to fight. He always keeps with him an amulet shaped like a tire with the five colored gems, a symbol of the five car constellations, and uses it to grant and likewise as a focal point for praying for Carmagic so team can utilize their full powers. If he is not around or is captured, the Carmagic power goes down giving the Carrangers a limited amount to complete their task and putting them in danger as well. His Carmagic can also be used to be converted into "Akumagic", a power used by evil mechs tied to Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus. Initially wearing a robe, an incident with a Gorotsuki weapon in episode 18 where he stripped out of his outfit before running off (without remembering where he left it) forced him to take contemporary human clothing from then on. He returns to his robe once he leaves Earth at the end of the series. Dappu at times enters a period of hibernation sleep where he enters a deep slumber that he cannot be awakened from until a period of time has passed. Unfortunately for the Carrangers, that period of the hibernation occurred during their crisis with RitchiRitchihiker and his Braking mech and they were only able to survive with the arrival of VRV Master and his VRV mechs. He reawakens not too long after VRV Master leaves Earth. At the end of the series, after the Carrangers have finally defeated Exhaus, Dappu returns to space with his father to explore the universe in peace. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Hazardian Dappu joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Support Team, but lost the competition either in the first round against the International Team offscreen or won against them and lost in the second round against Martial Artist Team offscreen. Notes *The main spell Dappu uses for his Kurumagic power is "Kuru Kuru Kurumagic", which is very reminiscent of the spells that were later used in Mahou Sentai Magiranger, where the initial syllable is repeated twice before the main word of the spell is later recited. Appearances See Also Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Sentai Allies Category:Sentai Mentor Category:Sentai Family Members